


monopoly

by pearlselegancies



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Outsider, chris and street flirting, set before they get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Anyone who knew them, knew that Chris and Street were competitive as hell. The two of them had enough tension between them at any moment to start a wildfire.- or in which Bonnie learns why Chris and Street shouldn't be allowed to play monopoly.
Relationships: Christina 'Chris' Alonso/James 'Jim' Street, Victor Tan/Bonnie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! sorry for not posting stris fanfiction for a hot minute! school has kept me busy, as well as the mini hiatus S.W.A.T went on didn't let me have any inspo. but the last few episodes have really given me content so expect some drabbles soon. hope you are all doing well in this quarantine! love you all.

Anyone who knew them, knew that Chris and Street were competitive as hell. The two of them had enough tension between them at any moment to start a wildfire. Hence why, allowing them to complete in any way seemed to be a bad idea. If only Bonnie had known that before her and Tan's engagement party.

"Make me." Chris's words were practically spat out as she glared at the slightly taller man, as they played Monopoly together.

Everyone else was either watching or grabbing food from the kitchen. Street raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk dusting his lips as he leaned in closer. "You are definitely going to lose this round Christina." Chris scoffed at Street's use of her full name before rolling her eyes. "You _wish_ James."

Bonnie stood next to Victor, her brow furrowed as she watched them argue.

"Are they always like this?" Bonnie asked quietly, and her fiance smiled softly before responding. "Yeah pretty much. I think they just like teasing each other." Bonnie giggled at Victor's nonchalant tone.

Chris said something to Street which caused him to laugh before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him, her now neck length hair falling into her face. Bonnie smiled. She wondered when they would realize their feelings for each other. And if it would happen before her and Victor's wedding. Victor smiled at her, and she smiled back.


End file.
